


Are You Proud?

by Nagem



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/pseuds/Nagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's his captive, and Gerard's his creepy captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Proud?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gee's Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520909) by [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy), [Nagem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/pseuds/Nagem). 



You took me from my home,  
The place where I called my sanctuary.  
I had privacy.  
I had protection.  
I had a space I could call my own.  
But, now, I have nothing.  
Are you proud of that?

You thought you were doing well  
By taking me for your own pleasure.  
A plaything, a toy, a fragile, porcelain doll.  
I'm not yours.  
And I never will be.  
Are you proud of that?

I tried to be your friend,  
Even though I was disgusted.  
I know if you ever knew this,  
You'd get angry.  
Maybe even hurt me.  
But it's not like I haven't been already.  
I don't feel safe here.  
Are you proud of that?

I don't understand why you went to extreme measures  
Just to get a friend.  
Friends come and go,  
So, what's stopping me from leaving you?  
You've completely destroyed my way of life.  
Are you proud of that?

I remember you saying once that people could lose friends,  
And you didn't want that to happen to you.  
I tried to tell you that's part of growing up,  
But you said you were pathetic.  
You're not pathetic.  
I am.  
And you made me this way.  
Are you proud of that?

I can still remember the taste of that bitter medicine  
You poured into my drink.  
It traveled all the way down my throat, causing the feeling of nausea  
To creep up and want to overtake me.  
I held it in, though, but I couldn't hold in the fainting.  
That was hard to do.  
Are you proud of that?

I remember, vaguely, of waking up in your car.  
I was in the backseat.  
And you were driving.  
I didn't know where I was going.  
I didn't know what time it was.  
I barely knew you,  
But I knew I wasn't going back home.  
Are you proud of that?

You took away my sense of security.  
You took away my protection.  
You took away my trust.  
You took away my loved ones.  
Are you proud of yourself?

You took me from the result of your own selfish ways.  
You knew you couldn't have me any other way,  
So, you took me.  
You must have known I wouldn't talk to you outside of that store.  
You're a smart boy.  
But that's no reason to be selfish.  
How can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror?

But in the midst of it all,  
I don't mind.  
Not really.  
I'm not proud of myself, but you probably are.  
You got what you want, and  
I'm here to stay.


End file.
